theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Quiz: What Type of Film Score are You and What Overlooked (or new) Film Score Should You Try?
Okay, so this is an entirely new idea that I came up with. Since Boog, Bill and I have been taking a lot of Zimbio and Buzzfeed quizzes, I decided to put together my own try at mimicking that style in a quiz that's never really been done before - a Film Score quiz. In this quiz, there will be 11 questions with 5 possible answers each. Using a single blog comment, you will state each answer you picked for each question. After you have posted your comment, I will reply to your comment with your results, telling you which type of film score you appear to prefer and what film score that I deem overlooked ( or new) I think you would enjoy. The reason I'm adding new and overlooked scores is because I want to give you a score you haven't heard before so you can have the opportunity to try something new. I hope this works and I hope you guys enjoy it and like your results! Note: In a few cases, I will be including some TV options in answers or results, but only TV shows that I deem have scores that compare to real films. 1:Which Pirates of the Caribbean Score did you like the most? A. Curse of the Black Pearl B. Dead Man's Chest C. At World's End D. On Stranger Tides E. I enjoyed them all equally 2:Which Dark Knight Trilogy Score did you like the most? A. Batman Begins B. The Dark Knight C. The Dark Knight Rises D. They all sound the same to me... o_o E. I'm more of a 1989 Batman (Tim Burton; Danny Elfman) Music fan 3:Which Individual Star Wars Movie had the Best Score? (I had to leave one out and I chose Phantom Menace. Why? Because Jar Jar fucking Binks.) A. A New Hope B. Empire Strikes Back C. Return of the Jedi D. Attack of the Clones E. Revenge of the Sith 4:Which Star Wars Track is your Favorite? A. Duel of the Fates - MATHA!! B. The Cantina Theme.. duh C. The Emperor's Theme D. The Battle of Endor of course! E. Any End Credits Suite from any of the movies 5:Which Indiana Jones Film had the best music? A. Raiders of the Lost Ark B. Temple of Doom C. Last Crusade D. Crystal Skull E. I love them all equally of course.. it's John Williams after all! 6:Which Classic John Williams Score was the best? A. You're asking me to choose? LOL! B. E.T. C. Jurassic Park D. Jaws E. Harry Potter 7: Which Hans Zimmer score is the best? A.How could I possibly pick? B.Man of Steel C.Inception D. Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows E. The Lion King 8: Which Marvel Score is the best? A. The Tobey Spiderman Trilogy (Danny Elfman and Christopher Young) B. This is overwhelming.. give me a few minutes, I love all of them! C. The Beginning of Phase 2 (Iron Man 3 and Thor 2; Brian Tyler) D. The Avengers (Alan Silvestri) E. The End of Phase 2 (Captain America: The Winter Soldier; Henry Jackman) 9:Pick a War Movie Score A. Crimson Tide B. War Horse C. I love all war movie music D. Captain America: The Winter Soldier E. I don't like war movies.. the characters are too dull 10:Which Villain Theme is your favorite? A. The Joker's Theme from Batman: The Animated Series B. "The Imperial March" aka Darth Vader's Theme C. Anything from a Marvel Movie D. "Why So Serious", aka The Joker's Theme from The Dark Knight E. The Emperor's Theme from Star Wars 11:Of These, which Film Composer is your favorite? A. John Williams B. Hans Zimmer C. John Powell D. James Newton Howard E. Alexandre Desplat Reminder Please choose only options that are available on this list to ensure that the quiz will be efficient. No loopholes or "no choice" answers. Hope you guys like this idea and I hope you like what you get! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts